marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Gordon
James Gordon was a soldier who served in the United States Army Special Forces, a Police officer who became the Police Commissioner of Gotham City and an ally to Batman. Biography Early life James Gordon was born on February 27, 1966 in Chicago, Illinois. In high school, Gordon rode motorcycles and often played guitar for fun. After graduating from high school, Gordon enlisted in the armed forces and served them with distinction for several years, eventually becoming a member of the United States Army Special Forces. During his time in the military, he met and served alongside life long friend, Diamond Silvercloud. Upon returning home to Chicago, Gordon joined the Chicago Police Department and served as a member of it's SWAT team for some time. Shortly after this, Gordon met and fell in love with and later married Barbara Kean. During his tenure in Chicago, Gordon struggled with his wife, Barbara, over conceiving a child, and took university night classes in criminology. He faced brutality amongst the other officers after uncovering corruption within the force. Later, Gordon uncovered evidence of rigging in the mayoral election, and brought down two more of his fellow officers. In 1989, Gordon shot a dirty cop and his wife while they were sneaking out of a warehouse. Because of this, his commissioner recommended a speedy transfer to Gotham City for him, both for he and his wife's own safety and for theirs. Shortly after arriving in Gotham, he and his wife were finally able to conceive a child, Barbara Gordon. A year later, he did his best to comfort the thirteen-year-old Bruce Wayne after the murder of his parents, when he was a young man, and Wayne later recognized him as one of the few honest police officers in the city and would always remember his kindness as it gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. About five years later, after being promoted as a detective-sergeant on the force, while working late on his office, Bruce, wearing a ski-mask, visited Gordon's office, to ask Gordon about Carmine Falcone's criminal operation and the police inability to stop the notorious crimelord. When Bruce threatens Gordon with a common office stapler, which was thought to be a pistol, Bruce suggested that they form an alliance. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Extensive Military Training: James Gordon had been trained in explosives, electronic devices and received Airborne, Air Assault and Ranger training as well. Gordon had also been a member of the United States Army's Special Forces. His awards and decorations included the Silver Star, the Purple Heart, and the Legion of Merit. Expert Combatant: He was a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert, specializing in Krav Maga. Gordon honed his fighting skills so much, that he was able to spar on the same level as Deathstroke. Interrogation Expert: Gordon was adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods and was resistant to torture. Multi-lingual: He was fluent in English, Russian and German, and was capable of speaking Spanish and Arabic. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Numerous police paraphernalia including a radio-link, a bulletproof vest and a trench-coat. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by Batman. Weapons A Heckler & Koch USP Compact Pistol in 9 mm Parabellum, a Two Tone Sig Sauer P228 pistol in 9 mm Parabellum, a Glock 19 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Mossberg 590 shotgun, a Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle, a M4A1 carbine and a Microtech HALO knife. Also, an array of other police weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality and traits James Gordon was an honorable man Before the emergence of Batman, he was increasingly jaded and disillusioned of the corruptions around him, disdaining his fellow officers. After being promoted as a lieutenant, he is determined to clean the department up from within. Relationships Family Romances Friends Notes Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Goo Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:Gotham City police officers Category:Gordon family Category:Detectives